Si Pudiera Casarme Con Un Plato de Ramen ¡Lo Haría!
by Clarii99
Summary: [One Shot] De un momento a otro InuYasha aparece en la televisión en un concurso de Todo-Lo-Que-Puedas-Comer. ¿Podrá terminar con los 100 platos de Ramen?


Bueno, esto se me ocurrió de la nada más que todo inspirado en un video de Germán xD son excelentes videos, bueno, respeto la opinión de la gente C: Espero que les guste, ya que es un Drabble xD Bueno, ahí les va:

* * *

**_Disclaimer!*_**

**_InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y todo el elenco no me pertenece si no que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi a la que algún día conoceré *_*_**

**_El Fanfic es mío ¿Ok? Sólo mío de mí -_- y si van a compartirlo en alguna página den créditos a la respectiva autora. ;)_**

**_El nombre "Kaedama" es propiedad de Rumiko :3 aparece en el manga Kyoukai no Rinne el cúal es súper recomendadísimo *0*_**

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde en la época actual, Kagome había logrado la compasión de cierto hanyou para que pudiera regresar a su mundo, por al menos… lo que quedaba de ese día, y vaya que no había sido nada fácil convencerlo.

_*Flashback* _

– _¡Vamos InuYasha! Sólo será por unos días, ¿Qué te cuesta? ¡Nada!_

–_Claro que cuesta, tonta, después preguntas: "¿Por qué nos demoramos tanto en encontrar el resto de los fragmentos?"_

–_Emmm… InuYasha… eso es lo que siempre preguntas tú_

– _¡No es cierto! – el hanyou estaba desesperado, no quería dejarla ir_

_De la nada aparecieron Sango y Miroku, adentrándose en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, sitio de la discusión actual_

– _¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sango_

–_Lo que pasa, es que aquí, Kagome quiere marcharse a su época a "descansar"– la acusación de InuYasha era dura, pero la exterminadora comprendía a su amiga, ¡CINCO MESES FUERA DE CASA SIN VER A TUS FAMILIARES MERECE UN DESCANSO! ¡SÍ SEÑOR!_

–_InuYasha, yo creo que deberías dejar que la señorita Kagome regrese a su época–dijo de repente Miroku, entrando en la conversación como si nada_

–_A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión Miroku– regañó el hanyou, con una cara de pocos amigos_

_Entonces, la sacerdotisa del futuro, volvió a suplicar_

–_Por favor InuYasha, sólo será unos días– rogó, con una cara que hace sonrojar a cualquiera, y el peli plateado no era la excepción_

–_Eeeemmmm…–estaba sonrojado–de acuerdo, tonta. _

– _¿Enserio?–a Kagome se le iluminó el rostro– ¡Muchas gracias InuYasha!_

_Miroku y Sango pensaron que su trabajo estaba hecho y muy felices, salieron de la cabaña tipo: "Ahora hagamos fiesta"_

_Y Kagome se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, bajo la atenta mirada del hanyou, una vez que terminó de arreglar todas sus cosas, se despidió con un "gracias" y una sonrisa, pero antes que saliera de la cabaña…_

–_Sólo por hoy, mañana vuelves, ahora vete._

_InuYasha habló, para él era la sentencia_

_**¿InuYasha el juez? ¡Desde cuando!**_

_Y sin más remedio, ella tuvo que aceptarlo, la condición era sólo hasta hoy, pero tenía que pensar algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión…_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Ahora Kagome estaba en su cuarto, tendida en su cama, su cama… su hogar.

Mientras tanto, estaba diseñando un plan "infalible" para que cierto _ser _le dejara permanecer en el paraíso de su época por unos días más.

Entonces, _¡Oh Brillante Idea!_ Decidió hacer "algo productivo" y encendió la tele, en la pantalla un señor con mucho énfasis con micro en mano anunciaba lo que según él, era el evento del año.

_La nueva tienda de comida instantánea "Kaedama", ofrece un exorbitante concurso de 'Todo-Lo-Que-Puedas-Comer', son 100 platos de ramen a ser devorados y al ganador se le dará 1000 platillos más a su elección, ¡VAYAN, VAYAN, VAYAN! El concurso se realizará mañana al medio día, en las instalaciones del centro de Tokio ¡No desperdicie ésta magnífica oportunidad de comer toda una montaña de fideos…!_

**¡BINGO, KAGOME, BINGO!, **la tele da ideas brillantes a veces, cómo esa.

El concurso era mañana ¿no?

Si ella se demoraba en llegar al Sengoku, InuYasha vendría por ella ¿no?

Y si InuYasha vendría por ella, se le caería la baba de tan solo pensar en 100 platos de ramen sólo para él ¿no?

Entonces… ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¡Era el plan perfecto!

Vaya que los dueños de aquel local fueron muy oportunos en hacer el dichoso concurso.

Así que, con los ánimos repuestos y con la mentalidad de tener un largo día por delante, y un largo "mañana" por delante, Kagome fue a darse un baño, cenó en familia, hizo uno que otro de los tantos deberes escolares y muy contenta, se fue a dormir

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Era de mañana, aproximadamente las 8:00 am, Kagome no puso despertador ese día, era domingo y además era el día del evento "Todo-Lo-Que-Puedas-Comer"._ El Plan Perfecto aprueba de InuYashas._

Con todo el entusiasmo que puede llevarse un día tan significativo como este, la chica del futuro de arregló el cabello, se dio una buena ducha matutina, se cambió de ropa, desayunó y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que el "sujeto de la investigación" aparezca en cualquier momento por la puerta.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando la dichosa puerta se abrió de golpe y un _"¡Kagome, ya vámonos!"_ retumbó por toda la casa. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, encendió la televisión, corrió hacia donde estaba Inu, lo miró fijamente y lo que pasó después tomó por sorpresa al hanyou.

–InuYasha, escúchame bien

–Te… te es-cucho

– ¿Qué harías si te dieran la oportunidad de comer 100 platos de ramen gratis?

Cómo era de esperarse, el chico de los ojos dorados no se contuvo, su cara brilló y una sonrisa a prueba de balas apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Kagome

– Pues… ¿Qué crees que haría, tonta? _¡Comérmelos todos!_

**¡BINGO DE NUEVO! **En ese oportuno momento, el hombre de la propaganda apareció oportunamente en la Tv y el hanyou y la muchacha, miraron con atención el anuncio

_¡Dentro de breves momento, aquí, sí, aquí en las instalaciones del local "Kaedama" se realizará la competencia por los 1000 platos de comida instantánea, no deje de venir!_

InuYasha comprendió.

Kagome supo aprovechar la situación.

– ¿Entonces InuYasha?, ¿Vienes conmigo a comer esa montaña de fideos?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, InuYasha cargó a Kagome consigo y cómo si ya supiera en donde se realizaría la competencia, llegaron en un dos por tres. _Sentidos agudos._

Cuando llegaron, la multitud de gente con cámaras, filmadoras, celulares, y toda clase de aparatos habidos y por haber estaban acumuladas alrededor de un stand.

Kagome como pudo apartó a toda muchedumbre y seguida por InuYasha, presentaron su inscripción al concurso. Faltaban 10 minutos.

Cuando la espera cesó y el desesperado hanyou estaba con el estómago vacío, los concursantes tomaron sus lugares.

Entre ellos había: Un señor regordete que parecía que si el mundo fuera de chocolate lo tragaría sin problema alguno, Un luchador de sumo con traje incluido, un niño que tenía una servilleta alrededor del cuello y para variar, una joven señorita, vestida elegantemente, con una coleta alta y un par de lentes, estaba presente.

Toda la gente estaba expectante, la sacerdotisa del futuro había logrado conseguir un buen lugar cerca a los competidores y estaba segura que InuYasha sería el ganador.

Y así, de un momento a otro, arrancó la competencia.

Un silbato se escuchó y los 100 platos de ramen, fueron desapareciendo lentamente.

_Y ahora estamos dando inicio a la competencia por la dotación de 1000 platos de comida, esto es impactante, ¿podrán nuestros competidores lograr comer toda esa montaña de ramen? ¡Aquí vemos como el pequeño Yukii se desploma de tanto ramen! Pero si sólo logró comer 15 platos, ¿será posible acabar con todos? ¡Yukii se retira a la enfermería y nosotros seguimos con la competencia! Todos parecen estar muy concentrados, cada __quién en lo suyo y… ¡Uuuy…! Parece que el que se auto-proclamaba "el come-todo" __Hiroto Iwazaki acaba de rendirse, por favor, ¡llévenlo a la enfermería pronto!, al parecer sólo nos quedan 3 competidores… ¡el luchador de sumo Raidon Ikatowo no dará más en ésta batalla!... es mi imaginación o… ¿Está a punto de desplomarse? ¡SÍ! ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, AHORA SÓLO QUEDAN DOS COMPETIDORES! Y tal parece que no se dan por vencidos, la señorita Akemi Hiroko y el joven InuYasha, no dudan ni un solo segundo en comer otro plato de ramen, si esto sigue así, es probable que el dueño del local termine en banca rota… ¡Falta sólo un plato! ¿Quién acabará primero? ¿La joven intelectual o el muchacho musculoso? ¿La gentil señorita o el ágil caballero? ¿La castaña o el peli _plateado?

Y de pronto…

_¡NO LO PODEMOS CREER! ¡FALTANDO SÓLO UN FIDEO PARA QUE TERMINE SU RACIÓN, LA SEÑORITA AKEMI NO PUDO MÁS Y CALLÓ EN LA MESA DE LA COMPETENCIA! ¡Aquí el equipo de producción está tan sorprendido cómo ustedes, público espectador! La joven Hiroko es conducida en camilla a la enfermería, tenemos un ganador… ¡todos aplaudan al joven InuYasha!_

En esos momentos, el conductor alzó la mano de nuestro hanyou que tenía ramen por toda la cara, se sentía el ser más afortunado del planeta.

Kagome y los demás espectadores expectantes aplaudían, hasta que el conductor acercó el micro a InuYasha, diciéndole:

–Bueno, ahora que usted es el ganador, tiene derecho a elegir 1000 platillos de nuestro variado menú, ¡tenemos de todo!

–Yo… sólo… quiero…. Ramen.

Punto final.

El tipo sólo quería ramen.

Los cocineros estaban en el suelo.

La tienda estaría en banca rota.

–Pero… ¿no desea otra cosita?

–NO

Y sin más que decir, los empleados trabajaron el resto de la tarde en hacer los 1000 platos de ramen para el ganador supremo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kagome. InuYasha estaba feliz, acostado en el sofá, pensando en todo el delicioso ramen que estaba digiriéndose lentamente en su interior, orgulloso y satisfecho como él mismo, se dispuso a tomarse una siestita, cuando llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo su "semi-sueño"

– ¡Yo voy! –Anunció Kagome– ¿Sí?

–Disculpe… ¿Aquí vive el señor InuYasha?

–Sí, es aquí.

–Bueno, venimos a dejarles el premio, la dotación de 1000 platos de ramen serán ingresados a su hogar.

Y sin más ni más, el joven empleado, que tenía cara de cansado, hizo una reverencia y dirigiéndose al camión de repartimientos, ordenó al resto de trabajadores que descargaran todos los paquetes de comida instantánea.

Luego de media hora de entregar paquete tras paquete, los empleados se retiraron y Kagome cerró la puerta.

–InuYasha… ¿Qué te parece si…?

No acabó de decir la frase, el hanyou había abierto el primer paquete y estaba comiendo a su antojo, _la muchacha sonrió, era feliz, al ver a su querido InuYasha, ser feliz._

Pero en la noche…

– ¡Aaaaaay mis tripas!

Al hanyou le dio una fuerte infección por haberse comido nada más y nada menos de 1100 platos de Ramen, no tuvo más remedio que descansar en la habitación de Kagome.

–InuYasha, ¿por qué nunca haces caso cuando te digo que comer mucho hace doler el estómago después?

– ¡Keh!, nunca me lo dijiste, tonta

– ¡Haay, si pudiera mandarte al suelo, lo haría!, pero en éstas condiciones, creo que será imposible.

–Bueno, ya, déjame descansar.

–Cómo quieras–dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación–, mal agradecido–dijo en voz baja

–Kagome…

– ¿Sí?

–Gracias

Y con una sonrisa, ella se retiró.

_Al día siguiente…_

Kagome bajó al pozo devorador de huesos, con una carta en mano, y deseando que sus amigos estén del otro lado esperando, la arrojó al fondo de éste.

Al otro lado del pozo, efectivamente el resto del grupo estaba expectante a la llegada de esos dos, pero de repente, una luz apareció y la carta de Kagome hizo presencia.

– ¡Mire Excelencia! –gritó Sango

–Lo veo Sanguito, es una…

–…carta–completó Shippo la oración del monje.

Y en ese preciso instante, se dispusieron a leerla

_Queridos muchachos:_

_Hubo una especie de festival en mi mundo en dónde InuYasha participó, logró comer la gran cantidad de 100 platos de ramen, así que de premio, pidió más ramen, ya saben cómo es él. En éstos momentos está en cama con un dolor de estómago insoportable, pero como él es muy fuerte, supongo que se repondrá pronto. Perdón por no estar con ustedes por hoy, debo de cuidar de él._

_Espero que comprendan_

_Un abrazo._

_Kagome_

Todos se miraron mutuamente, y entendiendo la situación presentada, se dirigieron de nuevo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

–Parece que hoy también estaremos solos–dijo la exterminadora

–Así parece– replicó Miroku

Mientras tanto, en el pensamiento de Shippo:

_¡Ay Sí, Ay Sí, logra comer 100 platos de ramen y no me guarda ni uno!_

* * *

Y ahí quedó!, gracias por leer :D espero que haya sido de su agrado C:

El video en el que me inspiré se llama:

"_Y Por Eso Estoy Soltero" xD_

Si no les gusta los videos de Germán, acepto sus gustos C:

_~Si pudiera casarme con un plato de comida, ¡Lo Haría! (Germán Garmendia) *-*_

***´¨)**

**.•´.•*´¨).•*¨)**

**(.•´ (.•`Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

_~ ¡Larga Vida a Mis Enemigos Para Que Puedan Ver Mi Gloria! XD_


End file.
